


Oranges Are Pretty Scary

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I think?, It's not resolved, M/M, Panic Attack, S21EP12 or 10 I think precursor to the team meeting up by luck, The name is a joke between me and a friend, idk how to tag still help?, pls?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Tweek knew the president was in South Park, Craig didn't really know or really trust Tweek's mind since it made his boyfriend worry about many things. Craig only knew how to help Tweek through a panic attack, or at least he really hoped he did.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Oranges Are Pretty Scary

Craig’s calm day of Red Racer was interrupted by his phone ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and was a mix of annoyed, concerned, and elated to see his boyfriend’s smiling face emblaze the screen. He quickly answered the phone, pulling it to his ear.

“What’s up b-”

“He’s here! He’s fucking here!” Tweek’s voice screeched through the phone. Craig jerked his phone away from his ear briefly before slowly moving it back.

“Tweek, who’s here?” he asked. The uneven breathing on the other end made him worry. He turned off the TV, it was an episode he had already seen anyways and got off the couch and started moving towards the door.

“The President!” Craig paused. That was ridiculous. Garrison was in the white house, he wouldn’t have come back to South Park right now even if it was where he used to live.

“Tweek, where are you?” He kept his voice even, hoping that maybe his sense of calm would travel through the line to his partner. 

“The shop, I’m at the shop,” he repeated. 

“I’ll be right there, babe.” Craig hung up the phone, opened the door and grabbed his bike, hopping on it and speeding towards his destination. 

* * *

He leaned his bike against the stone walls of Tweek Bros. Coffee and hurried inside. 

“Ah, hello Craig. Nice you see you today,” Richard said, cleaning the counter he stood at all day.

“Hi, bye,” Craig spat, walking to the employee’s only area. 

Inside, Tweek was twitching intensely, the coffee in his hands spilling all over as he pushed more beans into the grinder. 

“Tweek?” The blonde turned around, dropping his glass on the floor. 

“Craig! Jesus, I can’t believe he’s here! I’m not going outside. He’ll get me!” His hands pulled on his hair, which Craig immediately tried to stop. 

“Tweek, I think you were hallucinating. The president can’t be here, he’s in Washington D.C, and people would have followed him if he came here,” Craig reasoned. Tweek shook his head.

“No, no, he’s here! I saw him!” Tweek insisted. Craig sighed.

“Here, let’s go outside an-”

“I am not going outside! I’ll live here for the rest of my life, nothing can make me go out of this building!” Tweek stated. Craig thought for a moment. 

“Tweek, let me go grab something from my house, and then I’ll be back, okay?" Craig started heading for the door, only for thin fingers to grab his wrist.

“Craig, you can’t! He’ll get you, and I can’t lose you!” Craig blushed slightly. While all this was ridiculous, the fact that Tweek didn’t want to lose him made all this bullshit worth it.

“I promise I’ll be careful, babe. If you want I can even call you when I get to my house.” He held Tweek’s hand while he waited to see if he would have to try another method of convincing his boyfriend.

“Fine, but you have to call me! If you don’t call me I swear to God I will kill you if I ever see you again.” Tweek slowly let go of his wrist and hugged him. “Be careful, please.” Craig laughed.

“I said I would, babe. Don’t worry. I’ll be a half-hour at most.” Craig squeezed him reassuringly and left the shop. 

The atmosphere in town was off, even more than usual. No one was on the street, windows were covered in curtains, and lights were off.

His house was normal, and his father waved hello at him when he went inside.

“Hey Craig, have you seen anything weird around town recently?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Craig shook his head.

“No. Why?”

“I’m trying to figure out if the people in this town are crazy or not,” Thomas deadpanned.

Craig hopped up the stairs two at a time, shouting back to his father.

“I could tell you right now, they are!” He entered his room and opened his closet, calling Tweek at the same time.

“Craig?”

“Hey babe, I told you I’d call.” Craig sifted through a pile of blankets he had in the corner of the closet, pulling out a grey one and inspecting it.

“You should probably just stay home Craig,” Tweek’s voice mumbled from the other end, “I know that the president is here Craig. Stay home.” Craig shook his head immediately, forgetting that Tweek couldn’t see him.

“No. I’ll be back to the coffee shop soon, okay?” Craig said. He held the blanket to his side, taking in how fuzzy it was. He understood why it was Tweek’s favourite, it was warm, soft, and had weight to it. 

“You are so fucking stubborn! God damn it, Craig!” Craig laughed.

“I’ll be right there honey, see you in a few minutes,” Tweek mumbled something that Craig didn’t catch. “What was that, babe?”

“Nothing, get your ass back here,” Tweek ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Craig could hear the commotion in the back room from the time he opened the door to the coffee shop. Richard stood calmly at the counter, taking customers orders while his wife made them. The patrons seemed curious as to what was happening but no one asked or went to check. Craig sighed and went to the counter.

“Can I have a coffee?” he asked.

“I need more detail than that, son. What kind?” Richard grabbed a cup, seemingly intent on making Craig’s order himself.

“I don’t know, whatever Tweek’s favourite is. It’s for him.” Craig watched him expertly make the drink, his hands moving smoothly following a cycle he had probably done thousands of times before. He handed the drink over to Craig with a smile.

“There you go, son.”

“How much?” He fished out his wallet before Richard put out his hand to stop him.

“It’s on the house. You’re helping my son out.” Craig suspected his ulterior motives being that it shined on him as a caring father and highlighted his and Tweek’s relationship.

“Thanks,” he said dryly.

When he opened the door he saw a pool of spilt coffee and another broken glass, along with Tweek trying desperately trying to mop it up while he twitched frequently.

“Tweek.”

“Craig!” He followed Craig’s gaze to the mess on the floor. “Oh, I knocked over a test brew, it’s fine!” 

“Do you need help, honey?” Tweek shook his head.

“No, I’m fine, it’s fine.” Craig sighed and leaned down, picking up shards of glass.

“Are you still worried about-”

“Yes.” He stood still briefly, then dipped his mop into a bucket to rinse it. “I don’t want to go outside ever again. Why is he back? Does he want to make up more lies about me?”

“Are you sure you actually saw him?” Craig inquired. Tweek nodded.

“Yes! I'm positive.” He pulled the mop out and returned to furiously trying to soak up the spilt coffee. Craig walked to the trash and dropped the contents of his hand into it. 

He waited for Tweek to finish before he spoke again.

“Do you want to go outside?” Tweek looked at him, dumbfounded.

“Are you fucking serious? No!” Tweek snapped.

“Hear me out. I’ll be going with you and I’ll be by your side the whole time. We’ll just go sit on the bench near the post office. We can just hang out there for a bit, so you can see that it’s completely safe,” Craig reasoned. Tweek gripped his hair.

“God fucking dammit, I hate you. Fine, let’s go.” He grabbed Craig’s hand, letting him lead the way. 

The moment they stepped out into the cold, Tweek’s grip on Craig tightened immensely. He stood as close to him as he could without outright clinging to him. He was shaking, he was twitching, and his little noises were incredibly noticeable. Craig cast a worried glance at him but continued.

“Are you okay?” Tweek shook his head.

“No, but I never am.”

“We can go back inside if you want.”

“You said we should come out here, and it’s fine.”

“I know I said that, but if you’re really uncomfortable out here we can head back in.”

Tweek wanted to go inside. He knew he saw President Garrison. He knew that man was crazy, for fucks sake he was in his class at one point. He didn’t feel safe. First, North Korea threatened to bomb him. Now, Canada was about to nuke them if they heard Garrison was here.

However, Craig was so sure it was safe.

He didn’t want to mess stuff up because of his anxiety again.

“I’m sure I’m good Craig, let’s go,” he squeezed Craig’s hand. “Come on before I change my mind.”

It was when they sat down on the bench that Tweek’s panic attack started. He heard something and saw a shadow dart by and that’s when his breathing started getting uneven.

“He’s here! He’s fucking here! Craig! I fucking saw him!” Craig quickly put a hand on his shoulder and started reaching into his bag.

“Tweek, Tweek, focus on my voice, okay? Focus on me, babe.” He pulled the blanket out of his bag and put it around Tweek, then handed him the cup of coffee he had also bought.

“No! I saw him! He was right there! I swear!” He pointed in the direction he had seen the shadow. Craig looked and saw nothing.

“It’s your eyes tricking you, honey.” Tweek hated that one thing about Craig, how he would doubt if he was reliable like that. He shook his head furiously, leaning against Craig’s hand.

He was so focused on the two of them, as Craig was as well, that they didn’t even notice Stan and Kyle coming up to them.


End file.
